A Walk To Remember
by NikkiJP
Summary: AU- "So they spend the day watching the lines on the freeway fade away, meeting new people and running from what used to be home. But they did it because it was the only way to survive. They did it because they had to." Kogan


**Yes, I'm actually attempting a Multi-chap. So, wish me luck..**

**I bring you A Walk To Remember, a kogan story I've been trying to work out on paper for a long time, so please don't hate me if it's like garbage.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Running.

It's the only thing Kendall's ever been good at. Running from bullies trying to steal his lunch money. Running from parents trying to win his side in a divorce. Running from teachers trying to get him to study better.

Running.

From anyone and anything, miles if he had to. Hiding out underneath the oak tree right next to the lake. Places no one knew about. Only him. He remembers all the cold Minnesota afternoons he spend there. Just sitting and looking, at the trees that had lost their leaves and their life. A whole landscape covered in snow, like it was sleeping. And the lake that was covered with a layer of ice and everything looked dead. But that was okay, because it was quiet there. And there was no one bugging him to do his homework or to pay attention. So he kept going back there because he was sick of being bothered all the time.

It felt as if everybody wanted something from him. A son to help out around the house, a brother to play with, a student to be the teacher's little slave. He didn't want to be all those things, all those people. He didn't want to work his ass off for someone, if no one ever took the time to work for him. And Kendall was only twelve years old and there was no way anyone would even think of working for him, but he just wanted a friend. Someone who would understand him when he was sad for no reason. Sad because his daddy left him all alone and so_so _angry because his stupid little sister got way more attention than he did. Someone who would pull him into a hug instead of yell at him. And it seemed like so much to ask for when Kendall was sitting against that tree. But when he was all alone at his lunch table and he could see all the other kids laughing and chatting away, then it didn't seem like that much, at all. One friend. Someone he could play hockey with and someone he could have a sleepover with. Someone he could run to when everything was becoming way too much for one boy to handle. Anyone.

And maybe there was a God out there that heard him cry, or maybe some kind of fate. But the next time he went to the lake, he wasn't alone.

There, in his spot underneath the oak tree, back turned at Kendall, was a boy. He couldn't see the his face, only that he was wearing one of those sweater vests his mom's dates always wore and a bunch of spiked up brown hair.

"Hey! You!"

And Kendall had to keep in his laugh and a very impolite snort when he noticed the Batman pin hanging from the boy's vest. Also seeing that was the only thing the boy was wearing. That sweater vest and khakis and that was it. No gloves and no scarf and no beanie. But still, he smiled when he turned and saw Kendall in the distance, glowing like it was the middle of spring.

"What are you doing here? It's freezing!"

He was pale. Almost paler than the snow he was seated on. But even though he lacked the long hair and the rosy cheeks the girls had, he was also kind of beautiful. Because his eyes had the exact same brown color as the barks of the trees in the summer.

"I could ask you the same thing."

The way his voice was still high pitched and kind of girly gave away that he couldn't be much older than Kendall was. And for some reason, it gave him the confidence to step closer to the boy, completely ignoring what his mother had taught him about strangers. Even if the stranger was gorgeous in a hypnotizing way.

"I asked you first."

The boy laughed, showing of two rows of perfect teeth where Kendall's were still slightly crooked. This kid was absolutely mesmerizing in ways the stupid girls in his class would never be. And he couldn't help himself, but he had to step all the way over and take a seat across from the boy. Who, against all odds, was even more beautiful up close.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

The boy frowned at Kendall's curiosity and he pulled the collar of his shirt up higher, a patch of pale skin disappearing under the woolen fabric. He could see the boy thinking, and he smiled, satisfied with knowing someone would finally take the time to listen to what Kendall had to say.

"About life, I guess."

Kendall grinned and silently thanked God or any greater force out there for praising him with the presence of this boy. Who was actually kind of weird, based on the batman pin and the lack of clothes in the middle of winter. But he was also gorgeous and resembled all the things Kendall stood for, in a weird soul mate kind of way.

"Do you come here a lot?"

Behind him, he could hear the rustle of the wind and he could see the lake frozen and covered in snow and the whole forest a shade of white and somehow, this boy blended right in. Like he had been there all those times Kendall had been too. Like maybe his beauty was too blinding for Kendall to actually see and take notice of.

"No, I walked into it. I'm brand new in town. How about you?"

And if he wanted to, he could tell the complete stranger about the numberous of times he'd spend just staring at the landscape, wishing he could just disappear along with the snow in the spring. Becoming one with the only place he'd ever belonged to. But the way the boy was staring at him, brown eyes burning holes into his skin, he didn't even want to answer. He decided he'd much rather listen to this kid all day, lose himself in the stories and the jokes he felt the boy was hiding deep inside his mind.

"I come here all the time. Almost every day, thinking about life, too."

And this boy, who's name he still didn't know, was smiling at Kendall like he knew. Like he understood all of the horrendously exhausting things Kendall had to go through every day. And maybe it was traceable in his eyes or in the way he talked, but he was the only one, the first one who'd ever acknowledged it before.

"I'm Kendall."

There was that smile again. True and genuine and Kendall knew for a fact that he could lose himself in this boy, too. In the way he talked and laughed and in the way he understood. Things his family, people he'd known his whole life wouldn't ever understand, at all.

"Logan. Nice to meet you."

He held out a hand for Kendall to grab, and though he was still lacking warmer clothes and gloves, the hand was warm. Like there was just a ball of sunshine radiating from inside Logan, explaining why Kendall felt warm and welcome when in his presence. And for the first time since he arrived, Kendall smiled back. And he switched positions and sat down next to the boy, Logan. Back against the tree and knees touching.

"Hey, I could show you around. If you want."

Logan bumped his shoulder against Kendall's and stretched his legs out if front of him. He had his head leaning back against the tree and he was eyeing Kendall from the corner of those beautiful brown orbs.

"Yeah, that would be cool, Kendall."

And somehow, Kendall felt as if he'd missed out on a whole childhood with Logan as his friend. How they were both silent and yet he felt no awkwardness, at all. Like words were so overrated in that moment, and they were talking without making a sound. Kendall had never experienced anything like that. Anything so, genuine. And to be honest, he didn't think Logan had, either. Because he was stealing glances at Kendall, searching for a sign, something to prove that it was all a dream he couldn't wake up from. But he laughed and decided it was very real when Kendall caught his gaze and crossed his eyes like the weirdo he was. And somehow, he didn't mind being weird in front of Logan, 'cause Logan was weird too. But also kind of perfect.

"You're funny." He said, not even shy about it the slightest bit.

Kendall shook his head and laughed too. He had to be grateful for Logan being all new and unfamiliar with Kendall. Otherwise, he would've left already, Kendall was positive about that. But he didn't run yet, because maybe Logan was okay with Kendall being weird and maybe he was strange too. So he mumbled a quiet thanks and lost himself in the black and yellow of the batman pin on Logan's shirt.

"So, are you like my friend now?"

Kendall lifted his gaze and met those eyes he liked so much. So maybe Logan _was _weird and strange and kind of crazy for even wanting to hang out with someone as troubled and insane as Kendall. But Logan wore sweater vests and batman pins and he wasn't cool or anything like that, so maybe could be that person he was searching for. The one to play hockey and have sleepovers with.

"Yeah,sure. That would be cool, Logan."

And they both smiled and Logan pulled his legs back and leaned his head against Kendall's shoulder like it had belonged there all his life. And Kendall thought about tomorrow and all the horrendously exhausting things he'd have to go through. But maybe Logan would invite him over, and help him do his homework and be his friend.

And maybe Kendall didn't have to run anymore.

* * *

**Yep, was that horrible? Probably.**

**Anyways, this was just the prologue, the next chapters are happening when Kendall and Logan are both 18 and sexy and masculine ;)**

**I've got the first chapter almost finished up, so it won't be too long before that's gonna be posted :D**

**Love you, bye!**


End file.
